


Forced Love

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: "You two will be undeniably and irrevocably in love on camera.  You need to convince the citizens of Panem, that you, Peeta, are over Katniss and that you've accepted she's gone and that she was just playing with your emotions. You two wil hug, kiss, hold hands, and show any signs of romantic interest on camera. You may grieve off camera, but one move, one tiny sliver of a move, and I kill a loved one. I will make you suffer. And you must do this.Otherwise, you will never see the light of day again. So, Johanna and Peeta, are you up for this?""Oh, and one more thing. Johanna has to become pregnant with your child."------It's the middle of the second war, and stakes are high. The Rebels are taking over, and the Capitol is left nearly powerless. So, what else to bring the Mockingjay down then by taking the one she loves and making him love someone else.That person? Peeta. By forcing Peeta to love Johanna Mason, on camera, he can broadcast their relationship live to all districts of Panem and bring the Mockingjay down.





	1. Chapter 1

Coarse hands wrapped around Johanna's arm, waking her from her deep slumber. "Let's go," demanded a gruff voice, pulling her arm harder as she wiped her eyes groggily. The cell door opened into a white hallway, a hallway she was all too familiar with. Left, right, left, left, right. Right in front of them was the room where she was tortured, and an unmarked door that probably led to storage.

The man's hold loosened as he took out his card and swiped it in front of the door to the storage room. Johanna pulled slightly, trying to slip free of his grasp, but the peacekeeper knew too well and squeezed her arm hard enough to shatter her bones. She cried out, and the door opened with a creak. The sight inside made Johanna's blood run cold.

Right in front of her was a body, hanging from a cord that was slowly detaching itself from the fan. "What is this?" She cried in horror, but no one was there. Behind her was a closed door.

"Greetings, Johanna. Please sit," an old, dangerous voice said to the left of her. Johanna turned slowly to find herself facing President Snow. His white beard shone due to the sunlight streaming in through the window. It made him look like a lovable grandpa, not a snakelike criminal.

"What is that?" She asked through gritted teeth, pointing one jagged finger at the body, swaying carelessly from the breeze that came through the open window. The stench of roses and blood filled the room, making Johanna crinkle her nose in disgust.

"Oh, that? That's someone who took what you said in the arena word for word. Something about... setting my front yard on fire?"

"Backyard," Johanna spat out, grabbing onto the soft, green velvet chair that sat in front of Snow's desk. She sat down cautiously, letting a small sigh out as she sank into the rich cushion.

Snow leaned in, his snakelike eyes studying Johanna's features. "Don't try to be snarky, Ms. Mason, or you'll be very sorry," he said cunningly, bringing his left hand to turn Johanna's face to the side. "You have quite the complexion. Do you want to accept my offer I made all those years ago?" He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I will never-" Johanna's decline was interrupted by the door opening and closing in an instant. Behind her, Peeta stood. The large bruise on his face stood out again the rays of sunlight. He gasped in terror at the body hanging from the chandelier.

"Just in time! Peeta, please sit."

Peeta walked wearily to the chair beside Johanna's, sinking into it just as she had.

"Now, what were you saying, Ms. Mason?" Snow asked, raising his glass of wine to his blood stained lips.

Johanna opened her mouth and began to talk, not minding that Peeta would overhear everything she said. He knew all of her secrets, and she knew all of his. That's what happens when you become familiar with each other's screams. "I will never be one of your prostitutes you like to just throw out into the streets. I won't comply. Torture me, kill me, do whatever, and I will still never be your slave. Not even in the afterlife."

The president sneered, throwing his head back. "How about a new offer, one concerning Peeta? The boy with the bread, no doubt deserves some of the spotlight, don't you think?"

"How do you know about-" Peeta was interrupted by the president clearing his throat.

"I said I was going to make an offer. Not answer questions you already know the answers to, Peeta," Snow answered.

Peeta's eyebrows raised, and he glanced to look at Johanna. She looked just as confused as he did. "What kind of offer?"

"An offer that will require your full dedication. Or someone both of you love dies. My proposal is..." he paused, dragging out the "S" while staring directly into Peeta's ocean blue eyes, filled with worry and discomfort.

An anxious feeling radiated off the two victors, giving Coriolanus the satisfaction he craved. Watching the two tense and afraid made him fill with joy; he could only imagine the things he'd do if the Mockingjay was with them. The things he could do to her and Peeta. All of the possibilities danced around his head, but he didn't have Katniss Everdeen in his holding.

President Snow decided they'd waited long enough. "You, Johanna, and you, Peeta, will be the new star-crossed lovers."

Johanna laughed, sitting back into her chair, but glanced over to Peeta who'd gone paper-white. Peeta's mouth hung open, his eyes filling with tears as the words replayed over and over in his mind. "No. Absolutely not," Johanna giggled, a smile showing off her yellowed teeth. "That's a ridiculous idea; not even residents of the Capitol would believe that. I wouldn't even believe that. Katniss wouldn't believe that. You saw every move she made in that arena, you know she isn't easily convinced. And you saw Peeta, too. He loves her, and she knows that. Do you really think that if she saw Peeta and I getting married on screen she'd believe it? No. She wouldn't."

Snow cleared his throat and replied, "Which is why there's a second part of the deal, but we'll go over that later. Speaking of Peeta, shouldn't he have a say in this? It's only fair; he is the second half of the equation."

The room was silent for a long while. You could only hear the creaking of the chandelier as the body weighed it down. "What happens if we don't conform?" Peeta whispered, staring at a jar of ink on Snow's desk. The designs on the sides were mesmerizing, calming. They reminded him of painting and the sea. And of the curls in Katniss' hair. His eyes began to well up at the thought of her, alone and scared wherever she may be. He lifted his gaze and stared right into Snow's eyes.

Snow blinked. "Katniss Everdeen dies."

A look that Johanna had never seen before appeared on Peeta's face, a face of sheer horror and despair. "You can't do that," he said, tears swimming in his ocean-like eyes. "There's no possible way you could even tell where she is!"

"District 13. Along with Finnick Odair and Beetee Latier. Should I list her room number, or shall we move on?"

"Why are you doing this?" Peeta cried, his voice cracking. He stood up, hands on Snow's desk. Never had Johanna seen a man this helpless, a man so desperately in love he'd plea for a woman he doesn't think loves him back.

"You broke my country... so I'll break you," Snow said with a sly smile. His snakelike eyes flicked back and forth between the two. "You two are awfully perfect together. Imagine what your children would look like..."

Peeta began to shake violently, and he managed to mutter out a few words. "I'll do what... whatever it takes to keep K-Katniss safe."

The president nodded and turned to look at Johanna. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the broken man sitting beside her happy, with the woman he loved after a long battle. She opened her eyes to see the crumpled man practically begging her to just agree. "Whatever it takes to keep Katniss safe."

She moved her eyes and gave Coriolanus a cold stare. "One time, Snow. I promise you the next time you turn your cheek, Katniss Everdeen will have you burned at the stake for what you've done," Johanna growled, her chapped lips emitting blood.

Snow chuckled, "We'll see about that."

His wrinkled hand pushed a thick piece of paper with two thin lines at the bottom. Two black pens were in front of it. "Sign," Snow said, and the soon to be couple both picked a pen up and signed their names.

"Good. Now shoo, I have important business to do." Snow waved his hand, and a guard who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere grabbed onto both Johanna and Peeta's arms, dragging them out of the room.

The body swinging behind them broke loose of the chain, falling only an inch away from Peeta's foot. "Do watch your step," Snow informed, as Peeta's eyes grew wide.

Only then did Johanna realize who the body resembled. Katniss. The long, dark braid that was smeared with blood covered the woman's face. Johanna turned her head slowly to face Snow, "You monster," she snarled, ready to claw at the guard, but Peeta was already doing that. His screams echoed throughout the building and were loud enough to be heard all the way to District 13.

"You liar!" He screamed, trying to pull himself out of the peacekeeper's grasp. "You're going to kill her! I'll kill you, I'll kill you with my bare hands if I-"

Peeta's body fell limp as the peacekeeper took a bloody fist away from his head. Snow cackled.

"Love can make us so gullible."

Johanna and Peeta's unconscious body were dragged back to their conjoined cells, and once Johanna was locked in her cell they took Peeta away.

"Where are you taking him?" She yelled through the white bars. As of now, she knew what she had to do. In order to keep the rebellion alive, she had to protect Peeta at all costs. If he died, there'd be no point in trying, Katniss would refuse to do anything and blame President Coin for not saving him. "Peeta!" she called out, but her only response was the door slamming.

A few moments later, a different peacekeeper walked in and stood by her cell. "What are they doing to him?" She asked through the holes made by the bars.

"To get him ready for a televised interview, miss," The brunette responded, glancing sideways at the girl, but not moving his body.

Johanna raised her eyebrows. "An interview for what?" She asked, skeptical of the man's reply. Anyone in the Capitol who called her "miss" couldn't be trusted.

"The announcement of your engagement, miss. President Snow decided it would be best for you not to be there. I don't know why exactly, he just told me to look after you. 'Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble,' he said," replied the man, his features becoming clearer as Johanna stood.

Everything about this man seemed odd and out of place. A kind peacekeeper with no idea why Snow sent him? "Why are you being so nice to me? All of the other peacekeeper's haven't uttered a word to me unless it's time for me to leave to be tortured or to visit Snow," Johanna questioned, bringing her hand to the bar closest to where the peacekeeper leaned.

The man sighed, turning to face Johanna. His gray eyes bore into hers, making her feel at home and safe. She didn't understand why; she'd never met this man before. "The president and I don't see eye to eye on the status of captors. He believes torture is best for information, but I believe torture is a coward's way out. Not that the president is a coward, I understand why you and Katniss Everdeen need to suffer. You defied the Capitol and aided the rebels. Although, I don't see why Peeta is being punished. He was completely blinded by his love for Katniss, a love she never really understood until the Quarter Quell. Tell me, Johanna, did she... really love Peeta?"

Johanna scoffed, "Why should I answer any questions? It's not like you'll gain anything from them. Besides, I hardly know you, and you're guarding me with a gun you could pull out on me at any time. " Crossing her arms, she sat back on the cold floor, leaning against the concrete wall.

The man sighed, sitting down so he was level with Johanna, only the white bars separating them. "I'm Marid. And look, here," said Marid, and as he spoke he placed his gun down, but out of Johanna's reach. "I just wanted to know... it seemed so real once the Quell started. There were many doubts throughout the districts and the Capitol, but once Peeta died we knew... it was real. You wouldn't cry that hard over someone you didn't love. She acted as if her heart had been ripped out."

Johanna turned her head to stare at Marid. She didn't understand why someone from the Capitol, let alone a peacekeeper who worked for President Snow would show any kindness to her. "It's a complicated question... she loves him, but she hasn't realized she loves him yet. Maybe now, she has, but that'll make our situation even worse. Because then Snow really does have an advantage over her..." Johanna realized abruptly that she had just given up secret information to a man who works for the one the rebels are working against.

Marid nodded, playing with his fingers. For the rest of the night, he was silent, until a few moments before Peeta was dragged back in, red-eyed and helpless. By then, he was stood straight against the wall, gun in hand with a stone cold look on his face.

"How was the prisoner?" the peacekeeper asked, opening Peeta's cell and throwing him inside, not caring that Peeta let out a small cry as he fell onto his shoulder.

"Alright, sir. She didn't cause any trouble," Marid replied monotonously. Johanna leaned back, finally allowing herself to close her eyes and drift into the dark sea of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse, mentions of sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter two of Forced Love. I hope you enjoy.

Gray eyes filled Johanna's vision as she was shaken awake, the peacekeeper from earlier, Marid, gently trying to wake her. She yelled, her hands wrapping around his neck as she pulled him toward her, locking him in a choke hold as she kicked and screamed. "Fucker!" She yelled as he thrashed around her, his face turning a deep shade of red as he fought against her, helpless fingernails scrambling to pull her off of him. "Get off of me! Don't touch me!" She screeched. Johanna understood there was no true reason for her to yell those words, as she was the one attacking him, though she didn't care. In an instant, Marid's fist impacted with her face and she was knocked back, cradling the area where a bruise was already forming. Her eyes stung with tears, the impact causing more pain than she thought it would. "You stay away from me," she warned, eyeing the peacekeeper. "I know what you're trying to do. I'll break your neck, if I have to." Marid took a step toward her, and she retaliated, sliding back on the bed. "Motherfucker!"

"Stop, stop, I wasn't trying to attack you, I wasn't going to..." Marid said, angrily watching her as he exited her cell, rubbing the red marks that Johanna had caused on his neck. "I'm not like the others. I don't use prisoners for entertainment." Johanna raised an eyebrow at him, questioning why else he would enter her cell. She wasn't used to peacekeepers having innocent intents. He cocked his head. "Your prep team is here. Snow scheduled an interview for you and Peeta tonight. I'd just received the message, which is why I was trying to wake you up," He explained, looking guiltily at her. "I guess that wasn't the best way to go about things. I forget that my... counterparts don't have the most humane of ideals. It was stupid of me."

"Yeah, it was," Johanna agreed, sliding off the side of the cot and grimacing as the cold floor sent chills running through her spine. "And they don't. They never did." She said, shutting her eyes. The sheet crumpled beneath her, and her aching head could hardly handle the sound. Wincing, took another step toward Marid. Once again, she had the odd feeling that she could trust him. He looked familiar, though Johanna wasn't able to place where she knew his face from. She didn't care, either. He was just another person who aided the enemy, who caused the pain she'd felt in this cell for days. Weeks. Months. She couldn't tell at this point. She tried not to care, but it was hard when there were active shootouts and riots in the Capitol every day, causing her to hurt more and more as President Snow and the peacekeepers took out their frustrations on her and Peeta. A brief lick of pain flashed in Johanna's head, and she cowered, cradling her jaw.

"I'm sorry about that," Marid said sincerely, nodding toward the bump on her cheek. "But I was afraid you'd choke me out if I didn't stop you." Chuckling, he stood at the edge of her cell door. Johanna watched him carefully, her eyes following his every move. She was scrutizinizing him "I suppose that, if I let you out you won't try to maul me again? At least not until we've reached your prep team?" He flashed a charming grin at Johanna, and for a moment, she almost smiled back.

Until she didn't.

Her face hardened. She knew these tricks the peacekeepers played. They tried to befriend you, to get you to like them, so that one day, when your guard was down, they could come in and commit unspeakable crimes. President Snow would never punish the peacekeepers; he considered the prisoners property. "As long as you don't maim or kill them, do as you wish," he would say, with that sinister, snakelike smile across his wrinkled features. It made her skin crawl. 

"I know what you're doing," Johanna said quietly, facing the floor. "You're tricking me. Trying to make me like you, so that someday, one day, when I'm not paying attention, you can come in and-" She was face to face with him behind the bars. "-snap," She whispered, snapping her fingers. Staring him down, a sense of power surged through her at the peacekeepers frightened look. Whether it was her yellowed teeth, the manic look in her eyes, or that she was just that intimidating, Johanna couldn't tell. "I am not playing your games, Marid. I won them. I won the Games a long, long time ago." Her face was pressed smack against the cell bars. "And you know what I did? Do you?" Marid shook his head no, frightened but not backing away. "I killed every tribute that was left. I killed them. They thought I was weak, and hungry. They were wrong. And killing them, oh!" Johanna laughed then, a manic laugh that radiated through the hallways. "I enjoyed every fucking minute of it."

Marid was watching Johanna, his expression hard, though his expressive eyes gave his fear away. "I won't touch you," he said mechanically, and his voice shook just a little. He straightened his shoulders before poising himself, his weapon at an arm's reach. Just in case. "Exit the cell. You are to be escorted to your prep team, where you will comply with what they say. Refuse, and your sentencing will worsen tenfold."

He opened the cell slowly, one hand poised on the gun that hung from his hip. Johanna exited it gracefully, taking one deep breath, pretending she was free, before turning toward Marid, who'd placed a solid hand on her arm. He was strong, stronger than her, and any plans of escaping Johanna had were eradicated. Anger coursed through her again, and she leaned toward his ear. "How can the highest sentence be worsened?" She said, looking Marid in the eye. He refused to answer her.

As they walked down the long, flourescently lit hallway, Johanna caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair. She knew who it was. Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair's secret lover. Though nothing was secret to President Snow.

You learn that when trapped in a python's hold.

It was why Johanna was always on her feet, always cautious. Even when asleep. She hadn't expected Marid to enter her cell, no, he'd acted much too nice for that. But she was wrong. She was always, always wrong.

He'd kept the nice guy act because he'd been caught. Johanna knew better, or, in retrospect, thought she knew better than that.

Sooner than expected, they arrived at the Capitol building where the interviews would take place. Marid led Johanna down another long hallway, this one filled with mirrors and plants. They passed an avox tending the plants as they walked.

Johanna was brought into a room, brightly lit. Marid nodded to her and shut the door, leaving her to herself. It was a foolish mistake on his part, but Johanna was too tired to make anything of it. Instead, she busied herself by observing the room. It was her old prep room. She remembered the times she'd been in here, getting stripped and waxed and dolled up for the Capitol's enjoyment, one final hurrah before being sent off to her death. Twice, she'd been in this position, and now, the third time she was in this specific room, she wasn't being sent to her death.

Or maybe I am, she thought, looking around the room. The entire "Peeta" business was still confusing to her, and she had no idea how they'd be able to pull it off. The entire world was invested in the Star-Crossed Lovers, Katniss and Peeta. Peeta was a talented actor, yes, but to convince the whole world he was no longer, if ever, in love with Katniss, and instead had fallen for Johanna? It would be nearly impossible. And if they didn't conform, Snow would find a way to kill Katniss, and then everyone else would be better off dead.

The door opened behind Johanna. She didn't jump; she'd been expecting her old prep team's arrival. The Capitol wants a show, she thought. I'll give them a damn show. Turning around with her fakest, brightest smile on and her hands raised high, she greeted them. "Hello, tree-fucker, and her three little ditzies!"

The three people, dressed in all white, stared at Johanna in shock. She realized she must've looked the same way, for she had to manually close her jaw. Needless to say, it wasn't her old prep team.

"We are here to prep you," one of them, a woman, told her. She had a thick accent that Johanna couldn't quite place. "President Snow wants you to be 'airless, thin, and beautiful."

At once, the team went to work. Baring her no modesty, they stripped Johanna, who could do nothing but oblige. However, when they produced those horrid wax strips every tribute hated, Johanna fought and thrashed before a peacekeeper was called in to calm her, or, for lack of better words, beat some sense into her. Tsking, one of the stylists applied a thick layer of concealer to her freshly made bruise, while another ripped a long, long strip of hair from Johanna's legs.

"Ahh!" She yelped, her leg pulling back on instinct. It only made the stinging worse. Her stylist applied a thick, gooey salve to the reddening area, and Johanna sighed in relief almost immediately. It was a cooling serum, she would later muse, the one they used to use on her when her injuries got so bad she had to go to the Capitol hospital. 

Johanna kept silent throughout the rest of the plucking, applying, and puckering she was forced to endure. Only when they were finished, she spoke.

"You've made me look like one of Snow's fucking mistresses," she said, admiring the way her skin glowed in the light. They'd put a blonde wig on, twisting her hair into a side-updo. Her dress, long, flowing, and white, barely covered her torso, ending at the tip of her breasts. There was a long slit in the side of the skirt, revealing blocked, nearly closed heels. The ensemble was complete with a solid white bangle on her left wrist In any other circumstance, Johanna would've thought herself as beautiful. But she knew what they were doing. They'd made her prim and proper, so that when the cameras start rolling, nobody will be aware of what was really happening.

Compared to this, the arena was child's play. This, this, the capturing, the control, all of it. They were the Games. The Games never ended. In fact, they were only just beginning.

+

"Remember the plan," Peeta said to her, though neither of them were looking at the other. Johanna had taken one look at him and burst into a fit of laughter. They'd lightened Peeta's hair and thrown him into a chunky white suit meant to hide the amount of weight he'd lost since he'd been captured by the Capitol. There was a triangle pointing into his neck, causing him to lift his chin unusually high to prevent puncture. They were toys. "I remember," Peeta said, shifting his gaze to Johanna. She looked back.

"I remember in my first Games, Katniss took me to this beautiful spot on the roof. We spoke for a bit. I was convinced she hated me," he mused, a small smile growing on his face. It vanished in the blink of an eye. "We were both scared half to death. And when we spoke, I told her that if I died in the arena, I'd be alright with it because at least I'd die myself. I wouldn't be another tool for the Capitol."

Johanna stared at him, trying to find the words but unable to form them. She stuttered on the air for a moment, watching the sadness in Peeta's face. "I wish I'd eaten the berries."

Just then, the crowd above them roared. Peeta sighed. "Well, we've got a show to put on."

And with that, they rose onto the stage. No longer separated, they were greeted as one. Peeta and Johanna. Johanna and Peeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are _extremely_ appreciated. You can find me on tumblr at fineartsgallery, and Twitter at KATHERLNEBOYER.
> 
> Next week's update: _Death and Dying_ , a The Hunger Games one shot.


End file.
